The Christmas Kiss
by obsidians
Summary: In the tradition of Christmas, here is my contribution to it. Reno has a raffle for a special contest to support a local orphanage and Tifa wins his kiss, but is it really a kiss? Slight lemons ahead.


"I can't wait to win this time. I've been saving up my change in a jar for a year to buy chances" Tifa's barmaid boasted to her female dishwasher.

"No, I shall. I put aside five gils every payday to buy my chances" she enthused back as she scrubbed out a pot and looked dreamily up at the ceiling as if it was the prettiest thing she ever saw.

"What's this my pair of slackers?" Tifa asked them and both straightened up.

"We weren't slacking," Tasha, her barmaid insisted. "I had to talk to Candy for a second."

"At ease troops, I was just kidding" she said. "But what is this about winning?" she asked them.

"It's about Reno's Christmas Kiss contest" Tasha explained. Tifa rolled her eyes, he had been hosting it at her bar every Christmas Eve for the past couple years and she didn't understand to this day why women got so worked up about getting a kiss from the lanky redhead. It wasn't like he was famous, more like infamous. How good could his kiss be? A kiss was just a kiss in the end.

"Yes I know about his stupid contest" Tifa said dismissively.

"So you never bought a chance?" Candy said looking strangely at her as if there was something wrong with her.

"No, why would I want to?" Tifa asked them. "I don't want to kiss Reno for free and I've known him for years. So why would I spend good money to kiss him?" she asked them and both girls exchanged glances when they realized that she didn't get Reno's euphemism in her naivety.

"Because he gives every gil he makes off ofF this to the orphanage" Candy quickly explained with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"That _is_ rather generous of him" Tifa said with an approving smile. "I guess I'll go buy a chance from him after all. It's probably not too late" she said and left them and they exchanged amused smiles.

Reno was at a table with a cash box and note pad selling chances to the stragglers before the draw. He even had a tallying machine and looked dead serious about his contest as he frowned and added up totals, looking to all the world like an ambitious young accountant.

His table was really popular as women flocked there to pay him a gil a piece for him to write their name on a blank piece of paper and drop it into the large amount of names he already had in the bulging bag.

"Hi Reno, could you put me down for a chance?" Tifa said giving him a single gil note.

"Tifa? Are you sure you want me to?" he asked her in surprise, looking at her in a curious way. He was wondering as she had never shown an interest in him sexually. He had hit on her in the past and she had seemed impervious to his charms. So he moved on to easier prey and had started to respect her as being a true lady in tramp's clothing that her need for good tips made necessary.

"It's for a good cause, of course I want to contribute to it" she said.

"Okay" he said with hesitation in his voice and seemed to blush as he accepted her note, put it into the cash box and wrote her name on a blank piece of paper and dropped it into the bag.

The next hour had the bar being crowded by women, who seemed to all gravitate towards Reno's table. "Okay I have the totals; they have doubled since last year. Thanks everyone for participating. I shall draw the name of the winner and shall discreetly approach her" he announced as he put on a blindfold and rummageD in the sack to draw the name of the winner and all the women looked on hopefully and then wondered why he blanched and blushed at he same time when he drew it and did a double take.

"Who is it?" someone asked him, wondering what caused his extreme reaction.

"You know that is between the winner and myself. Thank you all for playing" he smoothly said with a large, white toothed fake relaxed smile and they left with hope in their hearts.

"So I guess you're going to get your lips busy?" Tifa said teased as she brought him a beer and he seemed to blush at this.

"You won" he said in a voice so low he was almost whispering.

"I what now?" she asked him.

"It was your name I drew" he muttered at her.

"Okay so kiss me and get it over with" she said.

" _Here_?" he almost squeaked. "Don't you want privacy for this?"

"I don't have a lot of time as Aerith and Yuffie are meeting me so we can go to lunch" she said.

"It can wait for a later time" he said.

"I would rather get it over with" she said with a shrug.

"Get it over with? Would you ask a painter to rush his masterpiece? I'll have you know that women have written poetry about my prowess! These things can't be rushed!" he snapped, clearly offended.

"Fine, let's go to my office then. Yeesh you're so fussy over a lousy over a kiss" she commented.

"Trust me, it will be anything but lousy. But I'm surprised you're willing to go through with it" he said as he walked with her.

"Okay let's do it" Tifa said as she shut the door and leaned against her desk and pursed her lips to be kissed.

"Aren't you going take your panties off?" he asked her to her shock.

"What? Of course not, why would I do such a thing?" she raged at him.

"Wait, you thought that the kiss part was only that? How niave are you? By kissing I mean; _cunnilingus_ " he explained.

"You mean that you pimp yourself out for these contests? That's disgusting! And I've been hosting them. What people must think of me for doing that? I'm going to be sick" she cried

"I don't offer anything else and the winners are never announced. I seek her out and do it on her terms and no one is the wiser. I won't force this on you, if you decide not to do it. I'll just leave" he said.

Tifa had never experienced oral pleasure but it was on her bucket list and found herself curious. But could she? "Stop, you will tell no one?" she asked him, as red as a poppy for even entertaining the idea.

"I'll take it to my grave" he said with a smirk.

"Do you still have that blindfold?" she asked him.

"You can use it if you want to pretend it's…." He said.

"Don't say his name" she snapped, holding her hand out for it and Reno put it into it, only to be surprised when it was put over his own eyes.

"Tifa you realize that I will still be doing one of the most intimate things a man can do to a woman and shall still taste you" he argued as she tied it securely in back of his head.

"But you can't see me" she said as she drew in a bracing breath and took off her panties and folded them if only to make herself feel more dignified. "Okay I'm ready" she said and steered his face towards her secret place.

"Tifa it would help if your knees weren't clenched like that" he said in irritation from where he knelt on the floor before where she sat on her desk.

"Sorry I'm nervous. No one has ever done this to me before" she admitted.

" **No one!** " he said in shock, "well it seems I have my work cut out of for me to apologize for the entire male gender" he said as he gently pushed her knees apart.

Yuffie and Aerith arrived at the same moment and a slightly smirking Tasha brought them a pair of Shirley Temples and told them that Tifa was delayed as she had won a kiss from Reno that she was partaking in and she deliberately sat them close to the office where the most sound coming out of it could be heard.

"Since when is Tifa kissing Reno? The world has sure changed" Yuffie commented to Aerith.

"The goddess works in mysterious ways. I think it's sweet she's considering other suitors; he's not a bad catch at all. He's handsome, smart and good looking" Aerith said.

"He's a trained killer" Yuffie said.

"So was Zack but he was a great guy too" Aerith said and that just made Yuffie frown.

Things were not proceeding as smoothly as they normally did with Reno as his tongue on Tifa caused her to giggle as it tickled her.

"You know, laughing at a guy's attempt to pleasure you is a little insulting" he commented as she burst out laughing and went to push his head away again.

"It tickles" she said, so he sighed and dove deep in. He had thought to start slow but see he would have to dig deep into his considerable arsenal to give Tifa the orgasm of the century as he was determined too.

"That feels weir….she commented at the odd sensation and then her body ignited to his stimulation of her and seemed to burst into flame. "Ooooooooh" she cried out as Reno unleashed a tornado of tongues upon her.

"What was that?" Aerith the virgin asked Yuffie the virgin.

"I guess Tifa must really like kissing Reno" Yuffie said in an unconvincing way and heavily blushed, sensing something else was going on behind the closed door of Tifa's office, but couldn't guess what.

Tifa had determined she would accept Reno's Christmas gift to her in stoic silence, but was soon a mass of wanton flesh as she lay writhing on top of her desk with Reno's face buried in her womanhood as he really went to town on her. Her legs were wrapped around his head to point he could barely breath and her grip on his ponytail held it further in place as she shrieked her pleasure to the ceiling. Tifa, Reno discovered was a very passionate woman under her cool demeanor and _very_ vocal so he she shrieked "oh Reno, oh Goddess, oooooh Fuck" and other such language that would make a sailor blush with shame as he lapped at her tender flesh in a frantic way. He was glad her own long, strong legs acted as a muffler of sorts against her banshee wails.

"Do you think he's hurting her?" Aerith asked a blushing Yuffie, while Aerith was already red herself. It was like they were having a competition who could imitated a tomato the closest in shade; Aerith was winning.

"It doesn't sound like it" Yuffie dubiously said.

"She's fine, he's just doing his Lap of Victory" Tasha said as she walked by with a drink order.

"Okay thanks" Aerith said. "What is that?" she whispered to Yuffie.

"I don't know" Yuffie said.

Reno dug even further into his arsenal and soon his tongue swirled on every part of Tifa's womanhood as it bobbed and weaved and he was literally painting his name with his tongue on every part her heated core, not sure is she was the type who needed internal or external stimulation to get off, his fingers entered her drenched core to hook and worry the bundle of nerves there

"What are you…" Tifa said and then her unfocused eyes rolled back and she cried out all the louder! Her entire body was convulsing as she neared her crisis and Reno had to pin her hips in place in order to give her body what she needed after what he suspected was years of abstinence. He himself was as hard as a rock and had to stop himself from undoing his pants and pouncing on her like a jungle animal in heat. The taste of her essences made his head swim and her extreme reaction made him long for more. But he prided himself on his control and paced himself. He was very talented in bed (partly from real life experience and partly from specialized training on how to seduce secrets from a mark) and had a certain talent that most men couldn't do: he could make his whole head vibrate and did in this case.

With an ungodly shriek, Tifa's lower body shot off her desk and she came with a strangled cry and Reno slowed down and gentled his tongue on her until she panted her way back to reality.

Aerith and Yuffie were attempting to talk about current events while ignoring the caterwauling going on in Tifa's office.

He leaned over her "are you okay…?" he asked her and her hungry mouth covered his and kissed him furiously and he returned her kiss just a frantically, really worked up over her reaction to him and the blindfold fell down around his neck as she grabbed onto him. She was on fire and wanton and wanted their bodies joined. She could feel his erection through the few scant centimeters that separated them and her hands went to undo his fly and his hands were placed over hers to prevent that just as she realized with shock who she was attempting to seduce!

He released the breast he hadn't realized he's cupped as one of the straps of her shirt had slipped down, revealing her beautiful globe half exposed. "Although I would love to take you right here and now, I did tell you that it's oral sex only according to the rules" he said as his amused eyes roved all over her body. "Hey you shave your pubes into a heart shape. That's cute" he commented and her dilated eyes frosted over and she primly pushed her skirt down and sat up.

"I suggest you leave" she said in a firm voice.

"It might sound more effective if you put your panties on" he said with a chuckle as he handed her still folded panties to her and she snatched them from him and turned her back as she restored them. "So what bothers you more; that you came like a rocket because of me or that you wanted me?" he asked her.

"Don't flatter yourself. Fuck you" she spat.

"Not today" he dryly said back. "Now some other day…." He said.

"In your dreams" she said with an unlady like snort as she opened the door to find Aerith and Yuffie discussing the weather. "Sorry to have kept you both waiting" Tifa apologized, ignoring him where Reno lounged against the bar.

"Tifa, can I get something to drink. I have this strange taste in my mouth" he innocently said.

"Go to the bar down the street, I'm closing because I'm going out for lunch with my girlfriends" she said as she blushed.

"But I prefer to eat here, everything is so nice and fresh and spread out right on your table for you to enjoy at your leisure. To eat here is to have a divine feast that makes your taste buds dance at the titillation" he said to her ridged back.

"Get out Reno" Tifa ordered him.

"No I want to hear more about this kiss of his" Aerith said. "Would you kiss me?" she innocently asked him.

"No!" they said, both blushing this time.

"You have to win his contest, besides, some of what you heard was just us sparring" Tifa said waving her hands before her.

"In your office? Wasn't it kind of cramped in there? It's so much better having more room to really move about" Yuffie said.

"Oh I sure concur with that, I really like large spaces where you can really get the action going" Reno agreed.

"Reno-leave-now" Tifa commanded him in a rush.

"Okay, see you later ladies. Tifa thanks for the excellent workout" Reno said and sauntered to the door, Reno-style and stuck playfully his tongue at Tifa where the other two girls couldn't see it behind their backs and she just blushed at this.

"He's a nice guy, he could be great husband material with a little training from the right woman to polish off the rough edges of him" Aerith said.

"He's a jerk and user of women" Yuffie argued. Tifa could only blush as she realized that if he hadn't stopped them, they would have…."Let's forget about him. I want to go get a nice, thick juicy cheeseburger, the sort you can really wrap your lips around..." she said and blushed again.

"I'm on to you. You and Reno were practicing yodeling" Aerith said with her eyes narrowed at Tifa.

"Yodelling?" she asked her.

"My mother and father did it all the time and shrieked at each other and them craved carbs afterwards. Sometimes, he would come home in the middle of the day to yodel and they would ask me to take inventory of the flowers of the garden. You and Reno were _so_ yodeling!" Aerith said in a voice that defied her to deny it.

"My parents would do that too" Yuffie cried. "The palace guards wouldn't let me in to see them when they were doing it. Is that the name for ?" she said.

"Yup" Tifa agreed, suddenly seeing why Reno thought they were a naive lot.


End file.
